


of suits and ties

by JillianEmily



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Conference Room Sex - Freeform, F/M, Light Bondage, Percabeth smut, eighteen plus thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillianEmily/pseuds/JillianEmily
Summary: In which Percy wears a suit, and Annabeth rather likes what she sees.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> an eighty percent chance this will be deleted within 24 hours

Annabeth’s body is sitting alone at a table, but her mind is far away. 

It’s not like Annabeth is able to help herself – there is no ignoring the way he looks, entirely delectable in his pressed suit, the sharp jawline that she could just swallow whole. He looks edible, and she desperately wants to make ruin his perfect looks, to rumple his suit, hold him by the tie as he bends her over the desk, and–

“Hey,” Percy whispers, leaning over the chair and sliding his hands down her shoulders. She hadn’t even noticed that he had snuck up behind her. He trails over the curve of her throat, a low chuckle working out of his throat that has her _aching_ for him. “You’re all by yourself over here.”

“Yeah, well…” Annabeth smirks slightly, fingers wrapping around his tie and pulling him over his shoulder so she can kiss him slowly. “I’m just watching you.”

“Watching me?”

“You have no idea…” She kisses him again. “How good you look in a suit. Talking to all of these fancy businessmen.” A nip at his chin. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

Percy smiles lazily, amused. “You’re turned on,” he states. 

“It’s hardly my fault when you look this damn good,” she says. 

Percy’s fingers toy with the thin straps of her dress. She pretends not to relish in the way his eyes dart down the deep v of her black dress above her. His hands curl around her shoulders, and her mind darts to other things his fingers could be doing instead. He bends down to kiss her shoulder softly, and she swallows hard, suddenly flushed with unbearable heat. 

“Do I? Look good?”

“Beyond so,” she whispers.

Percy seems to be thinking as he looks around the room. It’s practically suffocating her with its elegance and poise, all of these million-dollar men.

“How about we take a walk?” he suggests, but his voice is deep, a rumble that makes her legs go weak. She doesn’t need to be asked twice as she takes his hand and hurriedly rush off. Percy seems to know the place well enough as they twist and turn through the many halls of the building, and it’s not long before he’s shoving her into a vacant conference room.

He holds open the door for her, and as she walks through, she gives him a sly grin. His eyes burn with passion, but she’s sure hers burn even brighter. The dark room is quickly illuminated with a flick of the light switch, and she’s able to see the glass wall that peers out into the city. They’re high up, surrounded by other skyscrapers, and the night sky is barely visible in the city that never sleeps.

“I thought we were going for a walk,” Annabeth says, turning to face him. 

“I lied,” he says.

“Then what are we doing in here?”

Percy turns the lock of the door. It’s click is deafening in the silence of the room.

“Why don’t you tell me?” is his reply.

He walks to her slowly, cornering her against the wooden conference room table. He pushes away one of the swivel chairs and soon his body is pressed against hers. Heat pools between her thighs as she feels the muscles through the suit. As she drags him closer to her to kiss him slowly, she can’t help the low and approving moan that makes its way out of her throat. His warm hands curl around her thigh, pushing up under the ends of her already short dress. He caresses her ass as he deepens the kiss.

When Percy tries to push her up onto the table, pressing himself in between her thighs, Annabeth pushes back.

She turns them around so Percy is the one against the table. An approving eyebrow is raised at her, but he just rests his hands on her hips as she bites his lower lip.

“Can they see through the window?” Annabeth whispers, brain numb.

“If they can, they can look away.”

It’s a good enough answer for her.

She drops onto her knees in front of him, palm rubbing over his crotch. He’s already straining against her hand, so she keeps working him like that as his fingers thread in her hair and tighten. Annabeth looks up and their eyes lock. It’s like a thousand miles closing between them. There are supernovas in his eyes, a black hole threatening to pull her in and never let go. 

Annabeth moves to the zipper of his slacks, and she’s about to pull his pants off entirely before she remembers her earlier desire. She wants to see him dressed entirely, tie still knotted, jacket still tight against his muscles, and his hard dick pressing through the open zipper. She does just that.

She wrestles him out of his trousers and he’s soon throbbing right in front of her face. Her hand wraps around him, stroking the skin until she pulls a groan out of him.

“You look so amazing right now,” she says, thumb pressing over the tip of him. “Hard in my hand, dressed in your expensive suit, with me here on my knees.” 

“I can’t say it’s a bad view either,” he says. 

She winks. “I know.” 

And with that, she’s opening her mouth and replacing her hand. He feels thicker in her mouth, and she only has her lips wrapped a few inches down. She looks back up at him and finds him with his eyes closed, lips parted slightly as he breathes heavily.

She runs her tongue over him slowly to gauge his reaction. He tastes good, and she licks slightly as his tip. She stays there at first, tongue rubbing against the tip of his dick, placing her tongue on the lower side and sucking hard. 

Nothing can be heard except the heavy breathing coming from Percy as she works him, and the filthy sucking sound she makes every time she releases him to take a new breath. Her hand quickly joins in as she strokes the base of him. She’s determined to hear him moan so she pushes in deeper until he reaches the back of her throat. 

That _does_ bring a drawn-out moan through his lips and she goes to repeat the process. Every time she reaches the base of his shaft, she can feel the fabric of his pants against her nose, and she is reminded of where they are. It’s Percy’s office party, filled with rich men, and yet he’s in here, still fully dressed with his dick in her mouth, and it’s thrilling. 

She strengthens her effort, pushing in deep and swallowing him, pulling back and dragging her tongue against a vein, circling his tip and sucking hard, digging her tongue into his slit. Soon, Percy’s hips thrust into her face and she holds him there as he finishes in her mouth, lips tight against him and swallowing his release. 

“Okay?” she asks after a minute, kissing beside his slick, half-hard dick. 

Percy huffs out a laugh and pulls her up from the floor to smash his lips against hers. His tongue licks into her mouth as his hands roam her back. Her knees go weak as he flips them back so she is once again cornered against the table.

He snakes an arm behind her, pulling the zipper to her dress down agonizingly slow. There’s hardly any fumbling as he pushes the straps of her dress down her shoulders, exposing her bare chest to the cool office air.

His chuckle is quiet as his fingers move to pinch at her erect nipples. He rolls them between the pads of his fingers, the rasp of his fingers adding to the delicious friction. 

“Stop teasing me,” Annabeth complains when he tugs at her nipple again, watching as it quickly turns a redder color.

“I’m not teasing,” he says, moving to the other breast. He palms it entirely, fondling her chest, before his fingers pinch and squeeze, rolling slowly. “I’m just appreciating what you have to offer.”

Her toes curl as he ducks down to capture a nipple with his lips. “Appreciate faster.”

He laughs, sending delicious vibrations through her. His tongue laves against the sensitive nub, biting gently and tugging again. Her breathing is faint and she feels lightheaded when he begins to trail kisses up the curve of her chest, against the side of her neck. 

His next laugh comes out against her ear, and the sound has her practically dripping down her thighs. “What do you want me to do?”

She keens as his hand works between her thighs, pressing his thumb against the drenched center of her lace panties. “ _Percy._ ”

He circles her clit with light pressure, and the lace drags against the nerves, making her breath stutter. “Do you want me to bend down? Eat you out right now?”

Her fist clenches when his hands move away for a moment, if only to grab her by the hips and hoist her onto the table. He shucks her dress up her hips, exposing her completely. His thumb resumes its motion on her clit. 

“You do want that, don’t you? You’re so wet.” His fingers push past her panties to drag through her folds, proving his point. “You’ve probably been waiting for this all night. You've been planning to get on your knees and suck me off while we’re both still dressed, huh? You were coming up with a way to drag me off and have your way with me against the conference room table, where anyone can look in. It’s gets you off, doesn’t it princess?”

Annabeth doesn’t answer, so he pinches her clit.

“Doesn’t it?” he asks again, more forcefully. 

“It does,” she says, playing along. “Seeing you with your dick pressing through your pants, you pulsing in my mouth. But I think you like it more than you’re admitting. You’re probably dying to bend down and get your mouth on me. You don’t even want to take off my panties, do you? You want to taste me, licking at me and inside of me until you make me come.”

“It sounds like that’s what _you_ want.”

Annabeth’s fist wraps around his tie and pulls slightly so he jerks towards her. “Don’t be coy, Percy. We both know you love the taste of me, the way you make me scream.”

Percy’s hands go to either side of her on the table. It’s an erotic sight. Percy’s dick is still pressing through his slacks, slowly hardening and shiny with her saliva. Annabeth’s dress is pushed down her chest, her tits out and flushed, the hem up around her waist revealing her lace panties. Annabeth holding Percy by the neck as she pulls on his silk tie. 

An image of Percy pulling the tie off and wrapping it around her hands, binding her together and rendering her absolutely, irreversibly his, flashes through her mind. She moans quietly.

He laughs and moves her panties to the side so that he can run his fingers through her slick folds without interruption. His calloused fingers send sparks through her as he stays on the outside, avoiding the bundle of nerves that would no doubt send her over the edge – especially with the way she is right now, entirely turned on, throbbing with the need to come.

One finger slides into her and he moves it languidly. He doesn’t move in entirely – just enough to draw her wetness out so he can move and circle her clit. Her teeth clench as he pushes in and out with one finger, only a couple of inches.

“Percy…” Her voice is a warning.

“Annabeth…” he teases back.

She glares at him, and he gets the message. A second finger slides in, and she releases a breathless laugh. Her hips roll experimentally, biting her lower lip as he curls up, scratching softly at her upper walls. 

“What do you want, Annabeth?” he repeats, pupils dilated so only a thin ring of green remains. 

Annabeth thinks it’s funny that he’s even asking. His fingers don’t stop moving against her, and it’s clear what she wants. She decides to give in.

“Your mouth,” she admits. “On my clit.”

“On your clit?”

There’s an evil smirk on his face that tells her he won’t be giving her what she wants very easily. She decides that she’ll just make him then.

Annabeth tugs on his tie until he comes tumbling towards her, and she immediately shoves his face into place. Percy just smiles and kisses the joint of her thigh before pulling his fingers out of her. They’re shiny wet and immediately pull at her lower lip until she opens her mouth and sucks them clean. 

“Good girl,” he praises, turning his attention back to between her legs. He places her panties back over her properly, and she’s about to complain before he extends his tongue and licks a stripe up her. 

She gasps loudly, one leg locking behind his back. Her hand is still tight against the tie so he can’t move away, and she trembles as he licks over the lace again. His tongue teases her clit through the fabric before he delves back down to lick over the entirety of her. 

It doesn’t take long for the heat to rise in her stomach. It burns her. It almost hurts with how good it feels, and yet it’s not enough to quite send her over the edge, but it keeps her right there. 

She pleads for him to touch her, for his fingers to knead her breasts again, for him to lick inside of her, or suck on her clit, but he just keeps teasing her through her panties. 

It feels like eternity before he pulls his head up, chin shiny, and his fingers curl around her panties. He pulls them off slowly, taking the time to fold the drenched material and stuff them into the pocket of his jacket before he looks at her again. She thinks he’s going to put his face back against her, eat her out until she’s shaking and can’t remember her name, but instead he stands and pulls her to meet him.

“What are you doing?” she asks, gulping for air. She’s still so close to an orgasm, but he seems intent on not touching her again. 

Percy shoves the rest of her dress off until it’s a pile on the floor and she is stark naked in front of her. It sends chills through her, being undressed while he is still fully clothed, and he notices the bumps that raise on her skin.

“Are you cold?” He’s already moving to take the jacket of his suit off and set it over her shoulders. It’s in a precarious position on her, threatening to fall from her shoulders with any slight movement, but the thought of wearing his jacket and nothing else gets her. “Turn around,” he murmurs. 

She does as he says, and his hand shoves right between her shoulder blades until she is bent before him.

“So beautiful,” he says, kissing the base of her neck. She can’t turn to look at him, but she feels when he begins dragging the head of his dick through her folds. “So _perfect_ for me. Ready for me.”

He pushes in quickly, bottoming out, and her palm slams against the surface in surprise.

“You feel perfect too,” he notes, rocking his hips against her shallowly. He groans when he slides in even deeper, and Annabeth keens. Her hand scrambles behind her for the familiar feel of his tie, and when she finds it, she pulls so he is flush against her back.

He bucks into her. “ _Damn._ ”

She chokes out a chuckle. “Damn is right.” 

His hips slow to a complete stop, and she feels him throbbing inside of her. 

“Move,” she complains, trying to thrust backwards onto him.

He pins her down. “Don’t make me take the tie off and tie you up.”

She fakes a pout. “Too bad I already have your tie.” She yanks, Percy moans, and they begin moving.

The wave comes really fast. She’s already worked up from earlier, when he’d refused her orgasm, so she does everything she can to get there.

Or, she tries, but when her hand darts down to touch between her thighs, Percy stops her. His thrusts push her forward with force each time he moves in, and when he pushes her higher on the surface so her toes leave the ground, she gives the loudest moan of the night as he reaches a new spot inside of her.

She can feel the way he pulses inside of her, and she knows it’s not long before he comes again either. But he speeds up at her pleas, and she’s pinned down so she can’t move. Her breath hitches and eyes slam shut, and–

He slides out of her painfully, and they both give a frustrated sound.

“Put it back in,” she whines, looking back at him. “ _Please._ ”

He’s about to do so as he grabs himself, pressing his flush tip into her opening, but he suddenly thinks better of it and pulls away. He grabs a chair and spins it so it’s facing them, and he settles down onto it.

She takes a moment to just stare. She imagines it being a meeting that he’s in, fully dressed, while she’s beneath the table, sucking him until he comes and has to keep a straight face as she works him through a groaning orgasm. 

“Come here, baby.”

She listens, stepping between his legs. He pulls her down and wrestles with her body until she’s sitting on his lap, facing him, with her legs tucked on either side of his legs. 

“Up,” he says, hand around her waist to lift her so he can grab himself and slide back into her. She settles down, completely filled with him once again. He pulls her close, hand pressing against the jacket he’s placed on her shoulders. Her breasts are flattened against him as he urges her to start moving.

She rocks her hips instead of bouncing up and down, and her mouth drops open as he drags against her g-spot. 

“That’s right, baby,” he breathes, tossing his head back. She sucks a hickey into his neck, thrilled at the idea of someone finding out where he’s been. “Back and forth, just like that.”

Annabeth whimpers, attempting to speed up the rocking of them, but he stops her, controlling their speed. It’s slow and methodical, keeping her on the edge of something wonderful. 

“ _Please,_ ” she chokes out, the pleasure becoming unbearable. But Percy keeps the rolling slow and deep. She tightens around him, pressing her face into his neck. 

When she moans quietly into his ear, that seems to set something off inside of him. He moves one hand to grab her by the hair and the other helps move her up and down on him. She arches her back as she grinds down, and she’s _right there._

_Oh god._

Percy tugs her hair back, kisses down her breasts, and she can’t take it anymore. An earth-shattering orgasm begins at the base of her spine, and when his hips stutter, she knows he’s reached the end of it too. 

She grinds down on him as she comes, and she can’t breathe. Wave after wave races through her, and she can only take it. Her entire body shakes, and Percy still thrusts into her in an attempt to prolong the feeling, but then he’s coming too and the heat blossoms inside of her.

They take in their pleasure a bit too loudly for where they are, so Percy captures her lips with his. When she begins to come down, she opens her eyes that have brimmed with tears and locks eyes with him. His chest heaves with every breath, and he clears his throat, leaning back in the chair with a final shudder.

“Wow,” is all he can say.

“Agreed.”

Percy tightens his arms around her in a hug, rubbing up and down her back soothingly. It’s too sweet and gentle for what he’s just done to her. 

Annabeth nuzzles his neck, shifting her hips so he slips out of her. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Percy kisses her forehead sweetly. “But I think when we get home…”

“Hmm?”

Percy plucks his tie from his neck. “This would look excellent around your hands, don’t you think?”

Annabeth’s body roars back to life in response. “I guess we’ll just have to find out, won’t we?”

The final kiss Percy gives her tells her that they _will_ find out. She can’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth should’ve known that Percy wouldn’t have gone easy on her. She should’ve known from the burning in his eyes that he was already formulating a plan – one that would no doubt be the downfall of her.

Perhaps somewhere in the back of her mind, she _had_ expected it. But the hour before had soothed her desire, if only a tiny bit. Everything came roaring back to life when his hand makes its way up her thigh on the drive home, scratching languidly at her skin. It takes everything in her to not squirm in her seat at the smirk he gives her when he catches her staring at him in the rearview mirror. 

They walk hand in hand through their apartment complex, and Annabeth is practically trembling with anticipation. The second they walk through the front door, Percy doesn’t keep her waiting.

He presses her up against the back of the door, pressing a leg between hers. His lips trace hers, not quite kissing her, and she breathes heavily against him.

“Percy…”

He chuckles low in his throat, nudging her chin with his nose. “ _Annabeth,_ ” he teases back.

Annabeth gulps when he presses his leg between her legs a little higher up. She grinds down on him subtly, in search of even the tiniest bits of relief. He moves away before she manages to actually get any.

“You were misbehaving earlier,” he says quietly, a whisper in her ear. “You were demanding.”

“Someone has to take charge,” she bites back.

“Oh, princess.” He shakes his head as his hand begins to wander up her thighs again, this time moving just below the ends of her dress. He pushes up slightly, barely brushing against the front of her panties, running his finger along the seam. He waits until he draws a whine out of her throat before stopping all movements. “That person is _me._ ”

It’s then that he presses his thumb directly against her clit, and _holy shit,_ Annabeth’s back arches against the door in pleasure when he pushes aside her panties, running a finger through her slick folds, and he doesn’t stop the movements. She’s already sensitive from earlier in the conference room, so it almost burns with how good it feels.

Percy’s lips find their way below her ear and he lets out a soft moan as his fingers keep moving. She’s so distracted with the way his fingers circle and rub and tease that she doesn’t notice the way he slowly inches up against her until his dick is straining through his pressed trousers once again. 

“ _Fuck._ ” She bites her lip, wanting nothing more than for Percy to slide his fingers inside of her instead. He’s already managed to work her back up, and there’s a pressure deep within her that needs to be gone _now._ But Percy stays with his teasing grazes from beneath the skirt of her dress, and she can hardly speak. All she can do is whimper and gasp into his mouth as her hips start undulating, a beg for more.

“You gonna come?” he asks.

“Yes, but I need–” 

“No,” he challenges, slowing his movements. She cries out in frustration. “You don’t need any more than I’m already giving to you.”

“Percy, _please._ ”

“Are you telling me you don’t want my fingers on your clit? You sound like you’re almost there, but I can stop if you’d like.”

“ _Damn it._ ”

Percy clicks his teeth, but his fingers pause so that he can dip into her opening slightly. “I’d go down on you, but you were very naughty earlier. I could eat you out, but I think that’s a reward and you’ve lost all privileges for it.”

She can’t do anything except stare with teary eyes, overwhelmed when his fingers resume motion.

“You need to learn your lesson.” Percy’s fingers pick up the pace. “Any suggestions?”

Annabeth snarls. She’d pull away from him in defiance if she wasn’t so close to an orgasm.

As he increases the intensity, his lips whisper into her ear. “I could stop you from coming. I think that would teach you a lesson, don’t you think?” White hot pleasure seeps through her, and she’s scared he’s going to stop soon. He doesn’t, despite his words. “But you’re so close. I wouldn’t want to hold you back from that.”

He kisses down her neck, in time with each circle around her bundle of nerves. 

“I have an idea,” he says, practically a growl. “I did promise you I’d tie you up, didn’t I?”

Annabeth throws her head back, pleading. “So… close.”

He laughs lightly. He nips at her ear, sucks a bruise into her neck, and then says, “Better enjoy this one. It’s the last you’re going to get for a while.”

Like a switch, her orgasm washes over her. She can’t help the way her body twitches at the onslaught, her hips rolling against his fingers to try to keep the stimulation. Percy’s lips stay at her neck, working her through it, as the cries pour from her mouth. By the time she comes down, the climax settling to nothing more than an intense tingle in her stomach, she recognizes the words on Percy’s lips.

“Okay?” he asks.

She’s about to answer yes because even when Percy’s like this, domineering and perfect, she knows he needs to hear her say it. But she catches the look in Percy’s eyes, and watches as he pulls the tie from around his neck, primal and promising, and so she answers, “For now.”

Percy’s fingers run over the fabric of the silk tie when he tilts his head. “Do you think you’re ready?”

The way her body has an electric response to his words answers the question. She’s already imagining the scene, Annabeth tied to the headboard, Percy’s crawling over her, kissing every square inch of her body. And she knows him well enough to know that he’s going to deny her orgasm until she can’t breathe or think. It’ll be the picture of erotic, and it’ll be exactly what she needs.

“Ready or not, here I come,” she says.

Percy’s eyes darken as his pupils dilate, leaving nothing more than a thin line of green irises. It’s then that she knows he is in total control, and he’s not about to let her down easy.

The distance to their room is short, but it feels like eternity with the way they stumble, entirely consumed by one another. Annabeth’s mouth is locked on his, breathing hard through desperate kisses, as he leads her down the hallway. He palms at her ass, licks inside her mouth, and it has Annabeth feeling dizzy. The second they step into the room, something feels a lot darker. Her pants against him sound impossibly loud and filthy, echoing in the silent room.

Percy wastes no time in pushing her back onto the bed, the cushioned material being the only thing that breaks her fall. As he crawls over her, Annabeth can hardly think. Not with the way he pushes her dress up, mouths at her iliac crests. Her panties are gone moments later, tossed carelessly over his shoulder. She practically throbs with need as his face presses between her legs, breathing the entirety of her in.

“Ah-ah,” Percy chastises when her hands make their way to his hair. “No touching.”

“Don’t be a dick then.”

Percy’s hands move up to squeeze her thigh in warning. “What you’re supposed to say is _yes sir_.”

Annabeth laughs breathily in his face.

“You think that’s funny?” His face inches closer to where she wants him.

She doesn’t respond, and he extends his tongue, licking a broad stripe up her. She bites her lip to hold down any noise, refusing to give in.

“Are you going to behave?” he asks.

“Make me.”

And he does. He laps at her, switching from broad strokes to quick licks inside of her until she feels like she’s going to explode. He repeats the pattern over and over again, avoiding any contact with the spot at the top of her cunt that he knows would bring her over the edge. It gets to the point that she can’t breathe or move — all she can do is tremble around him, crying out and praying that none of their neighbors can hear them.

“Are you going to behave now?”

Annabeth arches her back, a sharp cry falling from her mouth as he haphazardly thrusts two fingers inside of her, gliding in and out effortlessly. “ _Yes,_ Percy, please!”

“Yes what?”

Annabeth shuts her eyes tight, holding onto the last bit of strength she has. But it all dissipates when his fingers curl up.

“Annabeth?” he prompts.

“Yes sir!” she gasps.

Percy’s chuckle is a rumble deep in his throat. “Good girl.”

And he pulls away, leaving her empty and unsatisfied.

“I—” She musters energy to sit up, supporting herself on her elbows. Percy’s eyes light up at the way she looks, hair ruffled and looking entirely debauched. “What are you doing?” Her voice sounds soft and confused.

Percy doesn’t answer; instead, he reaches for the straps on her shoulders, pulling them down her arms and tugging the dress off of her body. She’s left in just a bra that quickly follows, and then she’s naked before him, a stark contrast to Percy who is still fully clothed.

He settles over her, supporting himself with his elbows as he kisses her, slow and sure. She practically melts into the bed as he kisses her, all too gentle for what he’s about to do to her. She bites his lip and moans, a hand wandering down to the waist of his slacks to slip under the band and try to wrap around him. He stops her before she gets the chance, pinning her arms above her hands.

“Didn’t think I’d let you off so easy, did you?” he whispers above her.

She struggles against his grasp, though she doesn’t really want to escape. She feels him twitch against her as he watches her squirm in his arms. Eventually, she just huffs up at him, biting his lip when he dips back down to her lips.

“Hands stay up,” he demands. 

She bites his neck and says, mockingly, “ _Yes sir.”_

Percy’s tie that had been previously slid off finds its way back into his hands. He crawls over her slightly more, nudging her arms slightly higher so that they reach the intricate metal framing of their bed. Percy leans over to slip the tie between her wrists. His fingers tickle her skin as he forms a delicate knot, binding her wrists together and to the headboard.

Annabeth tests the knots slowly, and her wrists don’t move. She raises an eyebrow, kicking one of her legs up so her heel can rest against the bed. 

“Are you just going to stare, or are you doing to do something?” she antagonizes.

His eyes are blown wide with lust. “You look so beautiful,” he starts, trailing his hands back down her body, cherishing every inch of her skin. “All pretty and stretched out for me, like a dessert.”

It’s then that he stands up entirely from the bed, and she feels a wave of cool air wash over her. His eyes stay locked on hers as he pulls his zipper down and pulls himself out. He strokes the base of his dick slowly, and Annabeth swallows her tongue.

“Come here,” she pleads, twisting her body slightly.

Percy _tsks._ “I thought you were going to be a good girl.”

“And _I_ thought you were going to teach me a lesson,” she taunts.

Percy’s hand drops from himself and he turns around to begin rummaging through their drawers. She cranes her neck, confused.

“What are you doing?”

When Percy faces her again, there’s a blindfold held up to her line of vision. Desire keeps pooling higher and higher between her thighs as she remembers the first time he’d pulled it out… the way her screams echoed in their room, her body trembling as an orgasm flowed through her, and then another, and then another…

Percy Jackson was really going to be the end of her. 

“This alright?” he asks as he comes before her. 

She nods at him, and when he slips the blindfold over her eyes, everything intensifies tenfold. He starts then, kissing her lips until she’s whimpering for him to continue on. His lips move down her neck, teething against her pulse, and to the dip of her clavicle. He moves to her nipples, sucking delicately on each one, and it’s then that his finger also begins teasing her entrance. His tongue circles around her navel as his finger dips in, and she jerks her hips in an attempt to get him to reach deeper.

Every graze burns, and she is hyper aware of everything he’s doing. His mouth is now kissing her lower stomach as a finger thrusts in and out of her opening, just barely spreading her folds open. It’s not nearly enough, and she forgets that her hands are bound as she tries to move him lower.

“ _Fuck,”_ she breathes out. Her legs circle his back, her heels pressing into the small of his back to press him closer. Her hands jerk against the ties again. “Percy, please.”

Percy laughs and blows hot air over her clit. “Please?”

Annabeth jumps in surprise when his lips fit square over her clit.

“Is that what you want?”

“Not quite,” she says weakly, testing the tie again.

This time, he runs his tongue up through her, flicking over her clit once, twice, until her back arches. 

“How about that?”

“That’s more like it…”

“Hm.” Percy clicks his teeth in disappointment. “I thought you’d be more enthusiastic, considering you were practically begging to come earlier.”

She lets out a frustrated groan when he sucks on her for a few moments.

“Annabeth Chase,” he says. “Do you want me to make you come?”

“Mh-hm.”

He breathes hotly over her. “I want you to make me believe it.”

“I want you to… make me come.”

Percy twists his fingers, and she tenses. “I don’t know about that. It doesn’t sound like you want it bad enough.”

She swallows audibly. “I want you to make me come with your mouth. And — I want your mouth and your fingers and your cock, and I want you to make me come until I can’t remember my name. Over and over again.”

Annabeth can’t see him, but she highly suspects he’s looking up at her.

“I think we can make that work,” Percy says.

He wastes no time in wrapping his lips around her clit again, sucking gently as he adds another finger into her opening. He cants into her in sharp thrusts as his tongue flicks over her, and it’s not at all long before she’s begging for release.

Each stroke of his tongue drives her closer to the edge. He uses the tip of his tongue to flick over her, and strokes with the flat of his tongue, tracing shapes and letters onto her. All she can feel is the rasp of his tongue against her, the callous of his fingers inside her, the way she’s filled but still needs _more._

He works her quickly. Annabeth feels numb to everything except him, subject to total darkness, unable to run her fingers through his hair and grind against his mouth, edge him along. All she can do is curl her toes against his back, and let pleas through her mouth. She pulses around his fingers, tightens, and twists in the sheets as her mouth drops open and she pulls harder against the tie in a hopeless attempt to get free.

“I’m so close,” she begs. “Please please _please_ let me come.”

Percy’s tongue is really moving now, applying as much pressure to her clit as he can offer, rubbing in quick circles and sharp lines. She feels her stomach building in pressure, the tension sizzling higher and higher.

“Don’t stop,” she chokes out, grounding herself down.

Percy breathes hard against her, and it becomes too much. The heat in the pit of her stomach rises higher and higher. She cries out for more, but she can’t hear herself over the ringing in her ears. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she feels bad for the neighbors, but it’s not at the forefront of her mind because—

_So close —_

Her orgasm slams into her, and it almost hurts with how good it feels. Percy doesn’t ease up on her, sucking her clit harder, fingers twisting and pressing and scissoring. He works her through it, and pushes her impossibly higher, so much so that it’s already building up in her stomach, and she can’t take it, and then he’s working her through a second orgasm, and soon after, a third…

He doesn’t slow until she’s no longer tugging at the tie, too weak and high on pleasure to move. He starts sucking softly, bringing her down, his fingers moving subtly before stopping entirely and giving her something to clamp down on as she struggles through the remnants of her final climax. He pulls away with a final pop, giving her a last stroke up her folds before pulling his fingers out too. Her cunt twitches around nothing, and tears fall from her eyes beneath the blindfold. 

Percy crawls back up her body, fingers trailing up her leg and wiping against her skin. He kisses her neck, her jaw, and finally her lips. She’s vaguely aware that she tastes of herself, that his lips are slick with her release. 

It’s a few minutes later when Percy finally speaks.

“Okay?”

She lets out a breathy laugh, in disbelief of what had just happened. “More than okay, but…”

“But what?”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t let me come for a while, and… well, you kind of broke that promise, didn’t you?”

“So she’s still got an attitude,” Percy notes, pulling the blindfold off of her and smoothing down her tousled hair. “I guess I better get on that then.”

Annabeth lifts her back as Percy trails his hands down her sides, slipping beneath her back, and kisses her ribs.

“Do you think you’re ready for my cock?” he asks between kisses. “Do you want me to fuck you until you come again?”

“If you think you’ll be able to,” she quips.

“Do you doubt my plans?”

Annabeth stretches innocently. “I just think you’re all talk and no action.”

“I’m going to make you regret doubting me,” he tells her.

“Is that a threat?”

“Oh, it’s a promise.”

Annabeth’s toes curl at the insinuating tone of his voice. She knows Percy has never been one to break his promises — especially not in moments like them when they find themselves having tumbled carelessly into bed — and she expects nothing less than him teasing her up to a high, letting her teeter the edge, just behind the line between agonizing anticipation and ecstasy.

He strips before her, and his black blazer is the first to go. His fingers are deft unbuttoning his white shirt and pulling it off his back, leaving him gloriously shirtless. 

She pointedly eyes his abs and the deep v of his hips that disappears just below the line of his belt. He looks perfect, entirely scrumptious, ready to devour her whole. His pants are peeled off next, along with his underwear, and he is finally naked. His dick is stiff, and she’d expect nothing less. As he steps closer to her side, she forgets that she is bound as she tries to reach forward to wrap a hand around him, maybe stroking him to completion first. She groans in disappointment as the realization.

“So beautiful,” Percy says, trailing his fingers down her entire body, a delicate, featherlight touch. His throat bobs as he eyes her like a predator, trying to figure out where to start among such perfection.

He touches her lips, pulling the bottom one down to reveal her lower teeth, and chuckles. 

“Do something,” Annabeth begs, voice wrecked and distraught. “Please?”

Percy’s facade falters, and a bit of him peeks out. It’s the part that kisses her softly, wakes her up with delicate lips on her back, makes love to her in the middle of the night. As much as she loves this part of Percy — the demanding, harsh, primal side of him — she will never get tired of this, seeing the way his eyes cherish each part of her like she’s the only thing that’s right with the world. 

“What do you need?” he asks softly, but he knows. He’s already crawling back over her, settling between her legs that are open and waiting.

“Just— I need _you._ ”

Percy’s hand moved between them to grab himself and trail along her entrance, rubbing gently in circles until her breath stutters. 

“You have me,” he says, pressing his face into her neck. “I’m right here.” 

He starts to push in, and her heart stutters. Percy doesn’t move fast – he keeps his thrusts slow and shallow, letting her feel every heated inch of him. His body presses against her reassuringly, and his mouth praises her lips. It’s incredibly soft, a sharp contrast to the way he has her tied up, sweat dripping down her skin, entirely too wet and desperate.

“I love you,” he whispers, barely able to be heard over both of their heavy breaths. It’s nice for a moment to hear him whisper in her ear like the Percy she’s always known. It’s also nice when he pushes in deeper, pulling one leg around him back to open her up to him, and he speeds up at the gasp of his name.

Each thrust pushes her a little higher on the bed and a high-pitched cry from her mouth. The sound of their bodies slamming together is resounding around the room. For a moment, Annabeth forgets where she is and instead focuses on this perfect boy in front of her that’s minutes away from making her come. He knows exactly where to kiss and press and suck and lick to finish her off, and he knows _her._ At the end of the day, she has him and he has her, and among countless laughs and kisses and orgasms, he’ll always still be there.

The thought has her pressing her lips together to prevent the sob that threatens to make its way from her throat. Percy’s hand makes its way between their colliding bodies to rub at her clit with his thumb, threatening to push her over the edge. He’d promised to make her regret mouthing off, but she knows by his breathing that he won’t be lasting much longer, and she also knows for a fact that she won’t be either.

“Hurry,” she begs. 

His face is buried in her neck as he slows his pace, keeping her right on the brink. She can only breathe shallowly and tighten her legs around him, preventing him from moving out of her.

“ _Percy._ ” Her voice is utterly distraught, completely ruined for anyone but him. 

The sound of her, exhausted, on the verge of something wonderful, seems to break something inside of him as he starts moving in and out of her faster once again. His fingers move out from between them, his arms instead wandering up her leg, around the curve of her hip, so that it can slip behind her back instead. He forces her to arch, supporting himself on his other arm, and the position has him hitting her g-spot with the tip of his dick each time he disappears deep inside of her.

Annabeth’s lips brush against his ear. “So… close…” 

“Just a little longer, baby,” he pants, pauses between each word. “Hold it for me. Just a little bit longer.”

Annabeth tries to hold it in, but a moan emanates from Percy, and she comes undone in his arms. She feels light-headed as her orgasm rolls through her, leaving her spasming under his body, her eyes shut tight in an attempt to stay focused. It sizzles through her, tingling in her toes and the tips of her fingers. Percy’s stills soon after, and she feels the groan deep in his throat as he comes. Her belly blossoms with warmth as he pulses inside her, shooting thick ropes of cum as far in as he can. His arms tremble as he holds himself above her, one arm still against the curve of her ass. His hips don’t lessen the pressure against hers until the last shudder passes through him and she loosens her grip around him.

Percy eases himself out of her and plops down next to her, one arm thrown around Annabeth’s waist carelessly **.** And Annabeth whines at the loss of contact, feeling the immediate trail of fluids dripping out of her. The aftershocks of her orgasm are still passing through her, and she twitches every few seconds.

Her position with her arms above her head, body slightly twisted, quickly becomes uncomfortable. She shifts to find a position that doesn’t extend her arms so far above her head.

“I love you,” Percy says into her ear, low and gravelly. “ _God,_ I love you so fucking much.”

Annabeth laughs breathlessly as he presses his face into her shoulder, kissing the warm skin. “I love you more.”

“Not possible,” Percy mutters into the bed. He sits up and notices the look on her face. “Untie?”

“Yes please.”

His fingers are just as gentle taking the tie off as they were putting it on. Annabeth smiles softly when he presses a kiss to the inside of her wrist against the skin she seems to have rubbed raw. 

“Does it hurt?” he asks, concerned.  
  
“No,” she answers. “The last thing I feel right now is hurt.”

She hears him mutter something that sounds like _I’m glad,_ but she can’t actually be sure because he gets off the bed and disappears in the room. She presumes he’s in the bathroom as she hears him rummaging around, but she doesn’t sit up to look because if she does, she’s certain that she’d just fall over. Her muscles still feel like jelly.

“Percy,” she calls out when he doesn’t come back. “Are you coming back?”

“Yeah, just—” He cuts off, distracted, but he appears back in front of her moments later. She’s going to ask what he was doing, but he holds up a box of tissues to her sight, and she thinks she understands. 

“Okay?” he asks, referencing the tissues.

She nods and spreads her legs open some more when he kneels on the bed in front of her. He pulls a tissue from the box and begins wiping softly at her folds, cleaning her off. It’s incredibly gentle, his fingers tickling against the insides of her thighs, and she is so in awe that she’s managed to find a boy so perfect. She closes her eyes as he finishes what he’s doing, ignoring when the dip in the bed disappears as he goes to throw away the tissue. It’s no time at all before he’s crawling back into bed beside her, turning her onto her side so he can lay behind her and throw an arm in front of her stomach, holding her snug against him.

“I’m going to fall asleep if we stay here,” she tells him.

“Good,” he breathes out. “Let’s sleep for the next _week._ ”

“No more sex then?”

“Sleep,” he mutters. “Then sex. Lots and lots more sex”  
  
Annabeth lets herself settle comfortably into the pillow. The warmth of Percy’s body is already helping her doze off. “You promise?”  
  
Percy chuckles into her back and kisses her lightly. “For you? Always.”

As Annabeth drifts to sleep, content and warm with the love of her life — someone sweet and caring and demanding — tucked safely behind her, she doesn’t think she could possibly be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think i should post any of the other four i wrote, you have to follow me on tumblr. sorry i didn't make the rules (@annabethy)


End file.
